SELALU SEPERTI ITU
by Suki Wa Hime
Summary: Selalu seperti itu, tapi hinata suka


Gimana kalau seorang Hyuuga Neji jatuh cinta pada sepupunya sendiri, Hanabi? Oh tentu bukan, yang Ia cintai adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Apa ia akan mengesampingkan logikanya?

]

]

]

Angin malam menerpa pipi putih nan mulus milik seorang gadis berparas anggun nan menggetarkan jiwa-?- , rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang berkibar pelan. Jalan yang Ia lalui sekarang memang sangat sepi tidak ada orang lain yang beraktivitas di malam itu, hanya ada dia dan pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit kecoklatan.

"Hinata-chan, tidak mau mampir dulu ke kedai ramen untuk mengisi perut kita?"

"Tapi ini sudah malam Naruto-kun, aku takut otou-san dan neji nii-san khawatir."

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kamu pasti tidak akan dimarahi."

"baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

KEDAI RAMEN

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, sunyi? Jelas! Tapi itu yang mereka sukai ketika mereka bersama.

Angin mulai bertiup kencang, Hinata yang hari itu tidak mengenakan jaket tebal miliknya dan hanya menggunakan baju lengan panjang yang tipis merasa kedinginan. Naruto tau bahwa Hinata sedang kedinginan, lalu dengan sigap Ia melepas jubah hokagenya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Hinata kaget.

"Pakailah, itu akan sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin malam ini." kata Naruto dengan senyum khasnya yang sehangat mentari.

Hinata merasakan hangat ditubuhnya, dan panas diwajahnya. Hinata bersyukur dia tidak mencintai Naruto lagi, mungkin kalau dia masih mencintai Naruto dia akan salah paham dengan sikap naruto ini. Naruto masih belum berpikir untuk mencari cinta sejatinya, dan yang sedang ia fokuskan sekarang adalah mencapai kedamaian dalam dunia ini, maklum saja Naruto seorang hokage dan Hinata mengerti tentang itu semua.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Sebelum Naruto menjawab perkataan Hinata, seseorang datang dan duduk dibelah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata anda disini."

Hinata dapat melihat wajah lelah kakak sepupunya itu.

"Gomen ne neji nii-san, aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto-kun memilih kado untuk tsunade-sama."

"Iya Neji, tadi aku dan Hinata-chan terlalu asik memilih-milih kado sampai lupa waktu." Naruto mulai membela Hinata

Neji menghela nafas, sebenarnya Ia sudah tau kalau Hinata sedang bersama Naruto.

"Duduklah disini Neji, ayo makan bersama kami." Ajak Naruto pada Neji

Neji hanya menggeleng, lalu dengan cepat menggendong hinata. "Hokage-sama lanjutkan saja makan anda, saya akan membawa Hinata-sama pulang." Yang digendong hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa semoga diperjalanan Ia tetap akan baik-baik saja dan sampai dirumah tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Lalu neji melenggang pergi, "Heii..! bagaimana dengan ramen Hinata-chan..!" teriak Naruto, namun tak ada respon dari Neji yang tetap melangkah pergi menjauh dari kedai ramen dan Hokage yang masih terpaku sendirian.

"benar-benar sister complex."

DEG

DEG

DEG DEG

DEG

Suara detak jantung Hinata makin menjadi-jadi kala Ia harus digendong seperti ini. Neji sering datang tiba-tiba disaat Ia sedang bersama laki-laki lain, kejadian itu sering kali terjadi. Seperti waktu Ia dan Kiba sedang ada latihan bersama, sebenarnya disana juga ada Shino, namun Shino memilih mengejar seekor serangga langka yang membuatnya tertarik dan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba berdua saja. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi Kiba harus terpeleset dan menimpa Hinata, dengan posisi yang sangat waw itu Neji yang sedang menguntit emm maksutnya sedang mengawasi -?- Hinata langsung mendorong Kiba menjauh dari Hinata.

"Bocah mesum, apa yang kau lakukan." Dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif dan...

BRAK BRUUGH BRAK

Setelah itu Kiba harus menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Dan kejadian kedua ketika ia membantu Sai untuk menjadi objek lukisannya, sebenarnya Hinata tidak mau, tapi mau bagaiman lagi Sai memaksa sambil berkata kalau Hinatalah model yang tepat untuk lukisannya kali ini dan Hinata semakin tidak tega ketika Sai mulai bercerita kalau wajah Hinata mirip dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal, manis dan anggun. Akhirnya Hinata mau menjadi objek lukisan Sai.

"Hinata-chan, tidak usah kaku begitu, santai saja. Senyum."

"t-tapi aku malu Sai-kun." Pipi Hinata merona

"Nah, pertahankan ekspresi malu-malu mu itu, itu sangat manis sekali Hinata-chan."

Hinata makin merona, ini kali pertama Ia menjadi objek sebuah lukisan. Makanya Hinata gugup dan bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Angin semakin kencang dan tiba-tiba... "a-aduuhhh,," teriak Hinata sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sai pun mendekat.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" kata Sai panik sambil memegang pipi Hinata.

"Ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam ma-mataku Sai-kun."

"eh? Jangan panik (padahal sendirinya panik)! Buka matamu."

Lalu Hinata membuka mata dan Sai meniup-niup mata Hinata. Dan lagi lagi Neji yang sedang menemani Rock Lee untuk menemui Sai, kaget melihat kejadian itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menghantam Sai...

BRAAK BRRUGH BRUUUGH BRAKKG

Berakhir dengan kanvas yang berserakan, objek lukisan yang hilang dibawa kabur seorang manusia yang mengidap sister complex dan pelukis yang hanya tersenyum miris dengan lebam-lebam dibagian wajah.

Yang ketiga memang tidak masuk akal Hinata duduk berdua dibawah pohon besar nan sejuk bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang mantan ninja buronan itu. Kok bisa?

Sebenarnya kemarin hinata membuatkan jus tomat dan pie tomat untuk Naruto, tapi karena Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai tomat, Naruto membagi pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menyukai masakan Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata untuk membuatkannya lagi untuk Sasuke saja. Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka, duduk berdua dibawah pohon.

"I-ini Sasuke-san, pie dan jus tomat. Aku buatkan banyak karena aku tau kau sangat suka tomat." Kata Hinata dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget, ia baru menyadari bahwa Hinata begitu manis.

"Hn, trimakasih." Ia membalas dengan senyuman dan ucapan yang tulus untuk Hinata.

"Emm, sebaiknya aku pergi duluan sasuke-san. Aku tidak mau mengganggu makan siangmu."

Hinata hampir beranjak pergi kalau saja tangan Sasuke tidak menahanya. Hinata menatap bingung pada Sasuke.

"Temani aku... kumohon."

Sasuke akhirnya memohon, dan Hinata luluh juga.

Masih dengan tangan yang menggandeng Hinata, matanya menatap Hinata. Hinata salah tingkah.

"K-kenapa S-sa-sasuke-san?" Gagapnya kambuh

Mulutnya dibuka, matanya menatap ke makanan lalu ketangan yang memegang tangan Hinata lalu menatap Hinata. Oh, Hinata mengerti maksutnya. Lalu Hinata mengambil pie itu dan menyuapkan pada Sasuke.

Lagi lagi Neji yang sedang mengejar Akamaru karena Akamaru menggigit kakinya akibat Akamaru masih dendam pada Neji karena menghajar Kiba sampai masuk rumah sakit, melihat adegan yang romantis itu langsung mendekat dan menarik Hinata Ia lupa pada misinya untuk menghajar anjing kurang ajar itu. Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang menusuk, Neji membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah menusuk, seakan-akan matanya mampu berbicara –aku tak takut padamu-. Hinata tau setelah ini kalau Ia tidak menengahi akan ada pihak yang terluka fisiknya.

"Ne-neji nii, ada apa?" pertanyaan yang aneh. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa mengalihkan mereka berdua.

Neji menatap Hinata lalu menatap Sasuke lagi. "Aku ingin memakan SESUATU." Katanya sambil menekankan kata 'sesuatu'. Hinata mengerti.

"Sasuke-san aku duluan ya, aku belum masak untuk keluarga ku." Biarlah alasan ini dianggap tidak masuk akal yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa menjauhkan Neji dari Sasuke.

Hinata menarik lengan Neji, lalu melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

" Neji Hyuuga...

Neji dan Hinata menolah pada sumber suara, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tertarik pada ADIKMU itu, bagaimana menurutmu." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata lalu menatap Neji dan menyeringai.

Neji geram, ia melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menggandengnya. Neji mendekat di ikuti Hinata dibelakangnya "Apa katamu UCHIHA.!" Urat-urat Neji mulai menegang.

"Aku TERTARIK pada HINATA HYUUGA, bagaimana menurutmu NEJI HYUUGA..?!"

Sasuke berkata sambil menarik Hinata dari belakang punggung Neji.

Cari gara-gara dia. "Langkahi dulu mayatku, UCHIHA..!" . Neji menarik Hinata.

Suara rintihan Hinata yang meng"auuuwww", tidak digubris keduanya.

"Hn, begitu?" Sasuke menarik Hinata dari Neji dan mencium bibir Hinata, Hinata membelalak mencoba meronta namun kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan Sasuke. Neji murka. Byakugan aktif.

Sharingan aktif.

JYUUKEN!

CHIDORI!

]

]

]

"Hinata-chan, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hanya ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya."

Beberapa katanya, luka dikepala, lebam ditangan, lebam dipipi, darah disudut bibir, baju yang robek disana sini dia bilang baik-baik saja. Jelas Hinata tak percaya, untuk apa dia membawa mereka kerumah sakit kalau hanya di perban di bagian-bagian yang luka saja. Hinata sendiri saja bisa melakukan itu.

"Sakura-chan, apa mereka benar-benar baik-baik saja? Apa tidak ada luka dalam yang serius." Tentu saja ini wajar ditanyakan orang yang khawatir bukan.

"Percaya padaku Hinata-chan, untung ada Choji dan Shikamaru yang datang melerai mereka, kalau tidak mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari mereka mati."

Sakura menatap dua orang laki-laki yang berbaring dikasur rumah sakit hanya ada sebuah meja yang membatasi kasur satu dengan kasur yang lain. Waspada akan hal-hal yang kemungkinan akan terjadi maka Sakura...

"Naruto-kun akan menemanimu disini, aku tidak mau kamar ini rusak karena ulah mereka nanti."

Katanya waspada, kalau-kalau perkelahian mereka akan berlanjut kebabak kedua.

"Sakura-chan, aku ini Hokage, masak kau menyuruhku untuk menunggui orang-orang ini."

"Lakukanlah demi Hinata-chan, Naruto."

Dengan satu kata itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan kamar yang dihuni empat orang itu.

"Hinata-sama, saya ingin pulang saja." Katanya sambil bangkit namun ditahan Hinata agar tetap tidur.

"Neji nii, tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan belum membolehkan kita pulang."

"Tapi saya baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja kau baik-baik. Untung ada yang melerai kita, kalau tidak mungkin kau akan mati ditanganku Neji Hyuuga."

Seringai kepuasan Ia tunjukkan.

"Kau yang akan mati duluan, lihat lukamu lebih parah dari lukaku."

Kena kau. Neji membalas seringaian Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit duduk, dan menatap Neji tajam. Neji juga bangkit duduk dan membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kau akan mati disini UCHIHA..!"

"Kau yang akan mati duluan HYUUGA..!"

:

:

Dan hinata tidak mau mengingat-ingat kejadian apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Dan yang ke empat ketika hinata ditugaskan untuk menemani Kazekage Sunagakure mengelilingi Konoha.

"APPPAAA..!"

Hokage menutup telinganya, Ia tidak mau gendang telinganya pecah mendengar jeritan yang barusan ini.

"Ya, hinata-chan aku memberi misi untuk menemani Gaara mengelilingi Konoha, berdua saja."

"Berdua saja? "

"Iya, kenapa Neji?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamukan NARUTO,yang pertama berikan Hinata misi yang tidak berbahaya untuk keselamatannya,yang kedua berikan Hinata misi yang tidak jauh dan masih disekitar Konoha, dan yang ketiga...

"berikan misi pada Hinata jangan hanya berdua dengan laki-laki, usahakan ada satu orang perempuan yang menemani jika peraturan ketiga terjadi, iya kan Neji?"

"Lalu...

"Hinata satu-satunya kunoichi yang tidak ada misi, dan yang paling penting Gaara meminta yang akan menemaninya harus kunoichi yang tidak berisik, dan satu-satunya kunoichi yang tidak berisik hanya Hinata."

"Kenapa tidak Kiba atau Shikamaru?"

"Gaara bilang kunoichi, memangnya Kiba dan Shikamaru kunoichi?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku akan menyusul mereka. Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Neji menatap Naruto tajam, Neji bersumpah kalau ada apa-apa dengan Hinata yang pertama kali ia bantai si Hokage ini.

"Kazekage-sama, bagaimana hari pertama di Konoha?"

"Menyenangkan." Singkat, padat, namun penuh arti.

Gaara melirik Hinata

"Apa kau tidak ada misi hari ini?"

"Ada, hari ini misiku menemani Kazekage-sama berkeliling." Senyumnya ia sunggingkan

'manis' pikir Gaara.

"Panggil aku Gaara."

"Eh? Ga-gaara?"

"Ya, itu lebih enak didengar."

Pandangan orang-orang sekitar tak henti-hentinya ditujukan pada sepasang muda mudi yang tidak bisa dibilang orang biasa.

"Kau suka tempat ini Ga-gaara?"

Gaara memandang lingkungan sekitar, air terjun yang sangat sejuk dipandang mata, pemandangan seperti ini langka terjadi di Suna. Gaara tersenyum. Hinata balas tersenyum. Hinata harus berbangga hati karena dia bisa membuat Kazekage ini tersenyum.

"Baguslah, kalau kau suka tempat ini."

"Ya aku suka." Katanya sambil menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Hinata salah tingkah. Pipinya merona.

"kenapa pipimu merah? Kau sakit?" katanya sambil memegang kening Hinata.

"Eehhhmmm...

Suara deheman tersebut bukan dari Hinata maupun Gaara.

"Ne-neji nii."

"Neji Hyuuga." Entah datang dari mana Neji tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Selamat siang Kazekage-sama, maaf mengganggu tapi saya harus membawa Hinata-sama pulang, sepertinya dia memang sedang sakit."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Gaara, Neji langsung menarik paksa tangan Hinata

"Gaara, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi."

Neji sedikit kaget, Hinata memanggil Gaara bukan Kazekage.

"Ya, tak apa, besok aku yang akan datang kerumahmu."

"B-bai...

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab neji menimpali.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot datang kekediaman kami Kazekage-sama, karena yang akan menemanimu besok bukan lagi Hinata-sama. Saya permisi."

Neji menggandeng Hinata lebih tepatnya menarik Hinata.

Neji selalu seperti itu, tapi Hinata suka.

]

]

Neji masih menggendong Hinata menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya bisa saja dia melompat dari atap rumah keatap satunya lagi, tapi dia lebih suka begini. Berjalan dengan Hinata yang Ia gendong, dan membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat dan Ia tak mau menyianyiakan waktu yang seperti ini.

"Neji-nii, apa kau menyukaiku."

Tepat sasaran. Hinata sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"Tidak..

Hinata sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu...

Neji tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, ia tak mau kecolongan lagi. Ia tidak mau Hinatanya diambil orang lain.

Hinata kaget, namun sedetik kemudian memeluk erat Neji

"Aku juga."

"Besok aku akan melamarmu dan seminggu sesudahnya kita akan menikah. DAN AKU INGIN PUNYA ANAK YANG BANYAK"

EEEEhHHHH?

]

]

]

]

SELESAI

TERIMAKASIH


End file.
